


To Fuse or Not to Fuse

by Jackfruit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Fluff, Fusion, Gen, a lil angst, emile roman and virgil are the crystal gems, i might do more stuff with this but i havent decided yet, some stuff is like canon and other stuff is different, su au, thomas is steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfruit/pseuds/Jackfruit
Summary: Emile decides to talk to a young Thomas about fusion.





	To Fuse or Not to Fuse

Thomas wasn’t sure why Emile was taking him out for a walk along the beach so late, but he wasn’t complaining either. He stuck out his arms and his tongue as he walked along a log that had washed up on the shore, trying to keep his balance. Emile chuckled fondly as he watched him. Thomas couldn’t help but beam. Since he didn’t know his actual dad, Emile was like his dad instead. Well, Emile, Virgil, and Roman. He guessed he had three dads. Man, that was so cool!

The setting sun left pinky streaks across the sand. Thomas hopped off the log and turned to Emile, a grin on his face. He leaned over and poked him in the side.

“Tag!” he laughed, “You’re it!” Emile seemed to be attempting to hide his smile for a moment, but it cracked onto his face anyway. Thomas sprinted off, sand flying up under his feet. Emile gave chase, giggling. Thomas dared a glance over his shoulder, seeing the gem growing closer. Thomas let out a sound between a laugh and an alarmed squeak as Emile finally caught him, lifting him in the air and twirling him around. They both laughed, Emile putting the boy down and smiling softly at him. He put his hands on his knees and crouched down, so they were at eye level.

“Thomas, I wanted to tell you something,” he said, voice gentle. Thomas liked to call it his ‘therapist voice’ (it was like a combination of a dad voice and a teacher voice), mostly because people sometimes came to Emile with their problems, and Emile would help them. Like a therapist! Except he didn’t get paid for it, which probably sucked.

“Okay!” Thomas said. Emile chuckled, walking over to a bench a few feet away and sitting down. Thomas dropped down next to him, turning his attention to him eagerly. However, Emile didn’t say anything. Instead, he stared at the ocean with a misty look in his eyes.

Thomas turned his own gaze to the ocean, humming to himself and swinging his legs. Sometimes, the gems seemed to get kinda sad or thoughtful about things, and as much as Thomas wanted to help Emile had told him it was just a thing that he had to be patient about.

“I wanted to talk to you about fusion,” he said suddenly. Thomas turned back to him, seeing an almost wistful expression on his face. Thomas kicked his legs faster, excited.

“Like how I did with Joan? Or Talyn? Or Joan  _and_  Talyn?! That one was my favorite!” Thomas said. Emile laughed softly, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah, like that, kiddo,” he said. He smiled and turned to Thomas again. “You really care about them, don’t cha?” Thomas frowned, trying to make his expression super serious, so Emile would see just how much he meant his words.

“Yes!” Thomas exclaimed, “Joan is my bestest friend in the whole world, and I care about Talyn so much too! And they both care about each other.” Emile chuckled again.

“Y’know, most gems don’t just fuse with their friends. Then again, you aren’t a full gem.” Thomas curled his legs up under him.

“What’d ya mean?” Thomas asked, “You fuse with the others sometimes, and Roman and Virgil fuse, like, all the time! Well, they try. They fall apart a lot too,” Emile blushed.

“Okay, well, Virgil and Roman are working through something right now,” his voice clearly had the implied words of ‘drop it’, so Thomas did. Emile sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It flopped back into place, covering the very top part of his gem.

“You are correct, I do fuse with the others sometimes, though it is usually in emergencies. However, fusions are like…” he thought for a moment, “…fusing is like- physical affection,” he decided, turning to Thomas.

“You don’t show everyone physical affection such as hand holding, hugs, or kisses. You can do such things with people you are friends with, but usually those things are reserved for…”

“For a partner!” Thomas said. Emile beamed.

“You got it, kiddo!” he looked into the distance, “I’m not saying you shouldn’t fuse with your friends…but I’m saying make sure from now on that you really trust them before you fuse with them.”

“I do trust them, Emile!” Thomas whined. Emile winced a bit, muttering under his breath.

“Oh dear, I am not explaining this well…”

“Hey. I got this,” Emile nodded to himself, turning back to Thomas.

“I know you trust Joan and Talyn, but in all honesty you haven’t known them long. And before you say anything,” Thomas closed his mouth, cutting off a protest, “I know time is very different for you than it is for me, but even by human standards you haven’t known them for too long. I’m not saying that you need to stop fusing with them, not at all, but I think from now on you should be…careful…because one day you might share your heart, and the person may not be who you think.”

Emile pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his arms across the top. Thomas mimicked him, staring off into the distance again. The waves crashed against the shore, wild, but soothing.

“You know a lot more about fusions than Roman and Virgil. Whenever I ask them they get kinda upset,” Emile laughed softly, letting his legs hang down again. His eyes sparkled, and he winked.

“Well, like I said, they’re working through something,” he began to swing his legs, much like Thomas had been doing earlier, a sly look on his face as he added, “Plus, I am a fusion, so I would hope I’ve learned a couple things.”

“Oh, that would expl-” Thomas’s brain played a record scratch sound as he whipped to face Emile again, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“You’re a  _FUSION?!_  Like? An all the time fusion?! I didn’t know you could do that! Can you do that? Do you have to split apart to sleep? Does it all go to one stomach when you eat? Wait, I think I asked Virge and Ro that before, but they never answered. Where’s your second gem?!”

Emile gave him a fondly exasperated look as he replied, “Yes, I am a fusion all the time. I can do that. I do not have to split apart to sleep. I don’t actually think I have a stomach since I’m not a human being, and seriously?” Emile raised an eyebrow, “It’s right here!”

Emile pointed to his chest, right where his heart would be if he were a human. There was indeed a gem there.

“Oh, I uh- I always thought that was like a broach or something…” Emile gave him a look, and Thomas shrugged helplessly.

“Well, no. It’s my other gem,” Emile said, “Patton’s gem, I guess.”

“Patton?” Thomas breathed. Emile smiled.

“Would you like to meet him? Well, you kinda already have, since Patton is me, and I’m kinda him. But I’m also-”

“Yes!” Thomas interrupted, looking eager. “Yes, I wanna meet Patton, and the other gem too!” Emile laughed, his gems glowing, his body turning to light and shifting, splitting. Thomas watched in awe.

One man landed gracefully on the bench where Emile had been. He had Emile’s forehead gem, and adjusted his visor glasses things that Thomas had never really understood the point of, since Emile apparently didn’t need them.

“Wait, where’s the other-” there was a thud, and the gem looked alarmed, shooting to his feet and turning. Laying face-first in the sand was another gem, he lifted his head, sand sliding down his face. He had a visor too and he gave Thomas and the first gem a thumbs up.

“Patton!” the gem fell to his knees and helped the other, Patton, sit up. Patton beamed.

“I’m alright, Logan,” he said. Logan relaxed, helping him to his feet. The two held hands and turned to face Thomas.

“Well, as you may have heard, I am Logan,” Logan said, nodding to himself, “this is Patton,” Patton giggled and attempted a curtsy. Thomas grinned.

“Woahhhh you two are so cool! You both have the same glasses things, too! Patton, your dress is pretty!” Thomas continued to babble, watching the two gems. Patton beamed and giggled along with him, while Logan seemed a lot more stoic- that is, not counting the tiny smiles that would slip onto his face occasionally.

“So, here we are, kiddo!” Patton said, doing jazz hands. Thomas giggled.

“Yes, now, may we fuse again befo-” Logan cut off, looking past Thomas with wide eyes. Thomas turned to see Virgil, standing at the crest of a dune, staring at them. He mouthed something that looked a bit like ‘Potatoes’ to Thomas, before he was sprinting down the dune over to them. Patton squealed and ran forward to meet him, the two embracing. Virgil picked Patton up and twirled him a couple times, making him laugh. Thomas frowned, turning to see Logan’s blank expression. He turned on his heel and started to walk to opposite way.

“H-hey, wait up!” Thomas sprinted after him. Logan collapsed into a sitting position in the sand, staring at the waves. Thomas sat down next to him and looked at his friend(? He didn’t really know Logan, but Logan was Emile, who he did know.) Logan sighed and hid his face in his knees.

“I do not like to unfuse,” he admitted quietly. Thomas blinked.

“Well, you can fuse again soon! Sorry if I made you guys split,” he said Logan scoffed slightly.

“You did not make us split, Thomas. I- we wanted to show you me- us as we used to be. It is good to know, in case something were ever to happen and we unfused forcefully.”

“That can happen?” Thomas whispered. Logan looked at him sadly.

“Yes, in some cases it can,” he grabbed a handful of sand and let it slide through his fingers. Thomas mimicked him.

“Has it…happened before?” Logan sighed.

“No, it has not, thankfully. We did split up for a little bit when we met Virgil, though. We were able to help your father accomplish more that way…well, that and we were kind of fighting.” Thomas was slightly shocked.

“But you guys are fused all the time! That means you have to get along, right?” Logan smiled a bit at that, drawing lines in the sand.

“You fight with Joan and Talyn sometimes, correct? Never in a way that makes you any less friends, but when you disagree, you argue. Correct?” Thomas nodded. “Well, it was like that, but we were fighting over something bigger,” he paused his drawing, continuing much slower.

“We came to a compromise eventually, we refused for longer than a few hours and I was so, so,” he hesitated, like he was about to say something cursed, “happy,” he finally whispered.

“I was happy again. He’s my other half,” he had drawn what looked like a gem in the sand, but he wiped it away before Thomas could really tell. “Yet sometimes, when we are apart, I can’t help but question whether I am his.”

Thomas thought for a moment, “Why don’t you just ask him?” Logan looked at him funny.

“Thomas, I appreciate it, but I do not know if that is the solution.” Thomas furrowed his brow.

“Okayyyyy that’s how Emile always tells me to solve my issues with a person, but okay. So, why do you think he doesn’t see you the same way you see him?” Logan winced.

“He is,” Logan sighed, “perfect. He’s one of the most friendly gems I’ve ever met. When we were apart, we took the opportunity to attempt fusing with the others. My fusions with Roman and Virgil were both horrendously unstable. But Patton…he and Roman got along like a house on fire, and I honestly think Patton is happier with Virgil than he is with myself.”

“Well, if that was true, then how come Patton isn’t fused with Virgil all the time?” Logan winced and curled in on himself.

“That’s probably what they’re talking about,” he muttered. Thomas scoffed and flicked Logan’s nose. He made an offended noise.

“No bad talking yourself! Virgil taught me that when you think about the maybes you can spiral down a never ending pit of those maybes!” Thomas informed Logan. He blinked a few times.

“Cognitive distortions,” Logan smiled.

“Who and the what?” Thomas tilted his head. Logan chuckled and shook his head.

“Ah, nevermind. Thank you Thomas. Perhaps…perhaps I am simply overthinking this.”

“My Logan? Overthinking? He’d never,” Logan and Thomas both snapped their gazes up to see Patton. He beamed at them and sat down next to Logan, giving Thomas a smile.

“Hey kiddo, is it okay if Logan and I talk alone for a sec?” Patton asked. Thomas blinked and nodded, standing and hurrying away. He couldn’t help his curiosity though, and when the pair weren’t looking he ducked behind a rock. Well, tried to at least. He ended up smacking right into-

“Roman?! What’re you doing he-” Roman slapped a hand over Thomas’s mouth pulling him close.

“Shh! I’m spying on Logan and Patton,” Roman whispered.

“Oh, me too,” Thomas whispered back. Roman grinned.

“Aw, I’ve taught you so well,” Roman winked, holding a finger up to his lips and indicating to the pair,

“-irgil about?” Logan asked. Patton looked at Logan thoughtfully.

“Nothing we haven’t heard before. He just wanted my solo opinion on it. Which I don’t get, honestly. Emile is great at romance!”

“Is he?” Logan’s tone sounded light, like he was holding back a laugh.

“Uh, duh, because not only is it me, but it has you. My wonderful Loggie bear, master of romance,” Patton made a kissing sound and a laugh burst out of Logan, Patton following him as he leaned back until the both fell, Logan back and Patton forward. They laughed, Patton brushing his hair back.

“I like seeing your gem,” he said softly. Logan chuckled.

“Mine is in a more convenient location then yours,” Logan teased. Patton gasped loudly.

“Hey! My dress and Emile’s outfit both have a cutout, so back off mister.” They laughed again, before falling silent.

“Y’know, we’re just gonna fall apart if we try and form Emile now,” Patton said, almost too quiet for Thomas to hear. Logan visibly tensed.

“And…why is that, Patton?” Patton turned to Logan, face indecipherable from where Thomas and Roman were hiding.

“Because you don’t trust me, Lo,” he took Logan’s hand. He looked panicked.

“I do trust you! Patton, you are my everything. My other half. My-”

“You’re those things to me too, Logan,” Patton squeezed his hand, “but whenever we’re apart, you seem to forget that.” Logan didn’t reply.

“Don’t tell me you’re still afraid of me replacing you,” nothing. “Logan.”

“They are better for you then I am,” Logan pulled his hand back and looked away. Patton sighed, shaking his head.

“Logan,” he took both of his hands this time. “I enjoy fusing with Virgil and Roman, yes. However, they aren’t you. Every fusion is different, each one a different experience. I think that’s why my fusions were more stable than yours. I understood that they weren’t you, and therefore fusing with them wasn’t like fusing with you. Logan, nothing is like fusing with you.” Patton’s voice was awed. Thomas thought Logan was blushing, but it was hard to tell.

“So,” Patton stood up, holding out a hand, “Dance with me?” Logan’s grin was clear.

“With pleasure,” he said softly, accepting the hand. He twirled Patton gracefully, making his dress swirl in a way that reminded Thomas of a jellyfish. Patton stepped back, pulling Logan towards himself, and Logan pulled Patton close once more, dipping him. They both laughed, sounding so, so happy, as their gems glowed and they shifted. Two beings into one.

“What are you two doing?” Roman and Thomas jumped, turning to see Virgil smirking and crossing his arms.

“Virgil!” Roman said, laughing. “We definitely weren’t spying on Emile!”

“No, you were spying on Lo and Pat. It’s alright, though, I won’t tell,” Virgil looked smug, and Roman furious. Thomas decided to let them work out their something that Emile had been talking about earlier. Speaking of Emile, though.

Thomas walked out from behind the rock and over to the fusion. He was staring at the ocean again.

“Can we go home? Roman and Virgil are being Roman and Virgil.” Emile laughed, turning away from the water and offering a hand to Thomas. He accepted it.

“Of course kiddo, let’s go home.”


End file.
